Lo que Ginny no sabe
by OrPunto
Summary: Hay cosas que Ginny no sabe, ni quiere saber, la verdad.


Disclaimer: Si Harry Potter fuera mío, Sirius seguiría con vida.

**Lo que Ginny no sabe:**

Ginny no quiere saber lo que le pasa a Neville cada vez que lo pilla mirándola.

No quiere saber lo que él piensa cada vez que la abraza, enterrándola en su pecho como si quisiera protegerla. No quiere saber lo que pasan por sus ojos (marrones como los de ella) cuando la mira. No quiere saber porque se le alegra el día cuando es sábado y Neville le sonríe preguntándole si le apetece ir al lago, alegando que hay unas plantas que le apetece examinar. Y, desde luego, no quiere saber lo que ha cambiado desde que Harry no está en Hogwarts, desde que se fue a ser el salvador del mundo mágico. Le da miedo. Miedo saber que Neville siente algo más que una bonita, _preciosa_, amistad por ella.

Está _acojonada_.

Tiene pánico. Pánico de perder a Neville. Pánico de no tener a nadie más. Además, tiene pánico de otra cosa. Aunque no lo admita ni en el más mínimo caso. Pero esa cosa no va a pasar si Neville no le dice nada. No. No pasará.

Ginny suspira, auto-convencerse de algo es realmente duro. Y cansado. De repente algo interrumpe su estadía frente a las llamas del fuego de la sala común. Levanta la mirada y gira la cabeza encontrándose con Neville. Le sonríe, como siempre que le ve.

─¿Sucede algo, Ginny? Es bastante tarde.─ Pregunta, preocupado. Se sienta a su lado y con su brazo rodea su hombro. Es un gesto fraternal. O lo sería si Ginny no se sintiera repentinamente extraña.

─No, no es nada. Simplemente me desvelé.─ Comenta, acurrucándose en su pecho. Desde hace mucho que no se siente así, _completa_. Neville la abraza aún más, como queriendo transmitirle algo. Algo que Ginny no puede ni quiere entender.

Pero no cuenta con una cosa.

Neville, desde hace siete años, es un Gryffindor. Y los Gryffindor _son_ valientes.

─Tengo que decirte algo Ginny. ─ Le susurra, a pesar de ser los únicos en la sala común. Como si temiera que alguien que no fuera Ginny lo escuchara.

Ella levanta la cabeza y se da cuenta de que están anormalmente cerca. Bueno, no. Siempre están así pero es la _primera_ vez que se da cuenta.

Y el pánico la hace temblar ligeramente. No quiere que Neville siga.

─Neville yo...─

Quiere decirle que ella ama a Harry, que lo sigue amando (esto último es verdad, aunque no lo parezca) pero de alguna manera no es capaz. Hay algo que se lo impide, que le impide romperle el corazón al chico.

No ha estado ahí desde siempre, como le pasa con Harry, es más bien desde hace algunos meses. Desde que Neville es la luz de su vida, lo único que no la hace preguntarse constantemente cuándo volverá Harry.

Ginny tiene miedo de lo que le va a decir Neville a continuación. No quiere saber porque... aunque ella no lo admita, sabe que posiblemente ella le corresponda. Y eso es horrible. Es una traición.

Harry.

Neville.

Harry.

Neville.

Y entonces Neville hunde su cabeza en su cuello.

─¿Sabías que siempre tienes un aroma cítrico?─. Pregunta, tímidamente (después de todo, sigue siendo Neville, _te encanta_).

Ginny niega con la cabeza.

─Te quiero.─ Susurra, en su odio.

─Yo también pero... Harry...─ Susurra ella, antes de darse cuenta siquiera de que abrió sus labios para responderle.

Se derrumba, pensándolo bien sólo se derrumba cuando está a su lado. Cuando puede confiar plenamente en él. Le quiere, con todas sus fuerzas.

─Ya lo sé, Gin. ¿Crees que no sé que cuando todo esto acabe te casarás con él y tendréis tres preciosos niños? Conociendo a Harry seguro que tendrán unos nombres horribles como James Sirius... Pero aún así te quiero.─

Neville está _llorando_.

Llorando _con_ ella y _por_ ella.

Ginny nunca ha visto a un chico llorar y se sorprende de lo hermosa que es la estampa. Neville le ha abierto su corazón de una manera que nadie lo haría. Las lágrimas caen, despacito, temerosas de romper el corazón de Ginny con cada paso que dan. Es increíble. Ginny las limpia, con los pulgares, a sabiendas de que es ella la que está llorando más fuerte.

─Mañana fingiré que todo sigue igual, que nada ha cambiado. Déjame besarte hoy, por favor.─ Ruega.

Ginny asiente con suavidad. Y le besa.

No es un beso como los que le daba a Harry, llenos de amor y tranquilidad; este está lleno de pasión, de pánico (no sabe siquiera si podrá repetir este momento).

No sabe todo lo que va a pasar a partir de esa noche, la anterior a las vacaciones de Pascua. No sabe que no lo volverá a ver hasta que la batalla de Hogwarts, de las _más_ importantes en su historia, se realice. No sabe que Neville se va a casar con la sosa y nada conocida de Hannah Abbot (no es que Ginny tenga algo en contra de ella pero... es tan... Hufflepuff). No sabe que va a tener tres hijos con nombres compuestos horrorosos (pero con el hombre que siempre amó, su alma gemela). No tiene la menor idea de que cuando vea a la hija de Neville pensará esa podría haber sido suya.

No, no lo sabe. Pero Ginny _tampoco _quiere saberlo.

* * *

_Por favorrrrr, que alguien me diga si este experimento valió la pena :)_

_Por si a alguien le interesa: este fic se me ocurrió porque no podía meter Ginny/Neville en mi fic "En tiempos oscuros" y _**necesitaba**_ hacer algo con estos dos sin pasarme el cannon por el morro._

_Atte:_

_OrPunto._


End file.
